Bound Only To You
by Lycan Lover
Summary: SEQUEL to Tied to You. Draco and Hermione live life peacfully, or at least as much as is possible for them! Their daughter Lyra is about to start an adventure of her own but what happens when Pansy and the deatheaters come back? REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Life starts

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy! I had many ideas of what should happen next but this one seems more appropriate. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show! **

**Draco: Why did you have to put Potter in it? **

**Me: Because it's my story and you have no say! (Smirks) **

**Draco: Well I could always persuade you… **

**Me: GET LOST! Anyway enjoy this and tell me how it is, what I could change… **

* * *

"Daddy, he pulled my hair!"

"But she called me stupid!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!" The two children stood close screaming at each other less than a metre apart. They always fought like this since they had first met and it tired Draco. He sat in his armchair staring amused at the to of them reminded how he and Hermione once were. Placing a hand on his shaven face he sighed and stared sternly at the children.

"Children! Must you fight so much? Both of you have time out, upstairs now." Lyra turned to her father with a shocked expression. James Potter looked at the man as if he had grown two heads.

"But daddy-"

"Now!" As he pointed a pale finger at the door the two mumbled and walked side by side out of the room their head hanging, muttering a 'sorry'. He chuckled lifting the Daily Prophet to his nose, enjoying the silence for once. His silence would only last so long though.

"Draco, were are the children?" Hermione waltzed into the sitting room looking every bit a Malfoy. He looked up at smiled at her. He gestured to the stairs. "You were supposed to watch them." Placing her hands on her hips she stared at him.

"They were fighting again so I sent them upstairs. Besides, I need my 'man' time." He lifted his eyebrows she chuckled.

"Well in that case I'll leave you to your 'man' time. I might even send Harry and Ron in so you can have your 'men' time." Draco's eyes widened as he left the room with a smile. No way was he sharing his alone time with these two! _Never in hell!_

"Hermione!" In an instant he was up and chasing after her. Too late, she was standing in the hall with Potter and Weasel. He froze and looked for somewhere to hide. Just as he was sneaking off to the kitchen…

"Draco! Guess who's here." Cursing himself he turned slowly and smiled at the _guests._ There were three tiny figures hiding between their legs. Two little girls and a boy. He grinned at them and bent down as they ran towards him with little grins matching his. All but Albus, he was the quietest. James and Albus Potter were twins, the same age as Lyra.

"Uncle Draco!" The two girls rammed into his arms nearly making him fall to the floor. Their attack s with filled with giggling and laughing from behind. He might have liked the parents much but the children were a joy. He never realised how much he liked children until Lyra was born, wanting to be with her every second. Hermione said he sounded like his _feminine _side was coming out.

"Hey kiddos! How you doing?" They giggled and stared up at him with shining eyes. "Lyra and James are upstairs, why don't you go and find them?" The two girls ran off hand in hand whilst Albus trailed after them.

"You've turned soft Malfoy. What happened?" Ron stared in mock shock at the blond earning a round of laughter form Hermione and Harry. Draco scowled and stalked towards them.

"I assure you Weasely I'm still the cold, vile person from Hogwarts." He stood inches away from the three of them staring down. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth.

"Whatever you say Draco!" He glared at her and turned around to Potter. Harry was holding in his own laughter and smiled at him. Draco rolled his eyes and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

Upstairs Lyra, Lily and Rosy were playing with the toys. Giggling and laughing as they played with the teddies. Little did they know that there were two boys outside the door plotting.

"Ready Albus? One, two…"

"James, this is boring."

"THREE!" The little boy jumped out screaming causing the girls to scream and jump up. Lily scowled at her brother.

"Jamie that wasn't very nice!" Albus sighed and came out from behind the door and pushed his little brother into a sitting position on the purple-carpeted floor. Lyra looked at her friends and sat back down on the floor. Her friends followed. A large smile appeared on her face.

"Do you want to play with us Albus?" He smiled but shook his head. James got up and sat next to Lyra looking intently at her. "Go away James."

"But I want to play." He looked sincerely at her, she pasted him a doll. Lily mumbled and continued their game. Many minutes later they were bored.

"How about we play a game?" Albus jumped up ready followed shortly by Lyra, James and then Lily.

"Yeah lets play outside, come on!" Lyra ran out followed by a line of smiling children. The thunderous sound of footsteps racing around made Hermione look up. Harry and Ron shared a look. A small bond haired girl raced around the corner and into the sitting room past them with the others not far behind. Hermione grabbed her watching as she giggled.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"We're going to play in the garden." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no you're not. It's bath time." The little girl's face dropped.

"But that's not fair! My friends don't have bath time now!"

"Oh don't worry they will when they get home. Come on kids, mummy's waiting." The children whined and tugged at his trousers begging to stay. Ron and Harry said goodbye dragging the children away. Draco laughed lifting Lyra into his arms. She mumbled into his shoulder as he waved goodbye.

"What was that little one?"

"Why does mummy always ruin the fun?" he laughed and tickled her side. The little girl kicked and giggled until he stopped.

"Mummies are just like that. That's why daddy has to sort her out!" He chuckled. Turning around he was met by a stern looking Hermione; arms folded over her chest. "Um, time for your bath Lyra." They ran off up the stairs.

Tucking her daughter into bed Hermione looked down at the beautiful blond girl and kissed her head.

"Mummy? What's Hogwarts?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where did you here that?"

"Albus was talking about it." She nodded and smiled at her.

"It's a special school for children where they can learn magic." A smile of excitement crossed the six year-old's face.

"Will I go there?"

"When you're older sweetie, good night." The lights flicked off and Lyra dreamt of a magical school.

Hermione collapsed into the armchair and sighed. Draco was sitting across from her petting the green snake that coiled his arm.

"Draco, you don't think Lyra is a squib?" He looked up at her confused.

"What makes you think that?" She shrugged and covered her eyes with a hand.

"Nothing." Draco got up and sat next to her putting an arm on hers.

"Does it matter if she wasn't?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Wouldn't you be upset? After all it would _ruin_ the _Malfoy reputation._ He chuckled and kissed her head.

"To be honest, as long as I have you and Lyra I couldn't care less." She smiled and kissed him. Draco's lips were eager and hungry. His large hands brushed against her arms and stomach.

"I love you." He groaned.

"Me too."

* * *

**Well what do you think? Any good or should I stop it? Your call readers :) I feel so powerless. **

**Draco: I look like a sap! **

**Me: Thats because you are one!**

**Ron: Yeah take that MALFOY! **

**Draco: What did you say Weasel face? **

**Ron: I said take that ferret but! **

**Draco: You're DEAD! **

**Me: Stop it both of you! Sorry readers, catch you later. **


	2. Fresh begining

**Good day to all of you happy readers out there! Thank you for reviewing and commenting, your views really do matter to me! I would like to apologise about the spelling but my spell check is down once again ****L I don't have time to re-read all of it so sorry. **

**Draco: Yeah, she is too busy doing other things…like snogging me for example. **

**Me: HA! You wish Malfoy! **

**Draco: It's open of my top ten dreams…**

**Me: Too much information. Why don't you slither away? **

**Draco: But then my adoring fans won't read your writing! **

**Me: Don't make me get Ron in here! **

**Draco: Oh, I'm _so _scared! **

**Me: RON! HELP! DRACO BROKE YOUR BROOM STICK! **

**Draco: Wha- **

**Ron: You filthy _beep_…I'll _beep_…. come here _beep_! (I roll around on the floor laughing at them both.) **

**Me: Sorry readers hope this is good enough for you! **

* * *

"Mum, hurry the train's here!" Lyra pulled on Hermione's arm dragging her towards the large carriage of the Hogwart's Express. Smoke filed the station as it gently stopped. Hermione chuckled seeing the girl's excitement. Draco was handing her luggage to the man looking every part a Malfoy. Born and Bred to perfection.

"Ok Ly! Calm down, it won't leave without you I promise!" She smiled down at the blond and smoothed some stray bits of hair from her cheek. Draco's hand met Hermione's curly brown hair and ruffled it into a mess. Lyra laughed at her face. Hermione turned and glared at her husband who laughed openly at her. Flattening the pieces she mumbled.

"This is my first day on the job and what do you do? Mess me up! What happened to the Malfoy reputation you're always telling me about?" He grinned at her pushing a few pieces away.

"To be honest, I've gone passed caring. Lyra honey you ready?" His daughter beamed up at her.

"Yes, yes! I can't wait until I get there! Hey, it's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" She ran over to the couple that welcomed her with brilliant smiles and hugs. A now taller Albus and James stood next to them. Both boys had short dark hair except Albus' was more of a brown than black like James'. They saw her and smiled before hugging her and giggling. Hermione and Draco grinned at the sight of the children. Now eleven years old the time had flown passed. Harry waved at them before taking the trunks into the carriage. Draco nodded and smiled at Ginny who was fussing over the boys. The train's long whistle filled the air, as did the white billows of smoke.

"Lyra, boys, time to go!" Draco shouted as the children began to flood the station. Albus wished his mum goodbye, as did his brother whilst Lyra ran up to her own parents. There was no need for her farewells however, after all her parents were coming with her! Draco had had a job as Potions master for a year or so now just as Hermione was starting her job as the new DADA professor. Both were equally excited for her coming to Hogwarts: for one Draco could see her full time! Hermione hugged her daughter before guiding her towards the carriage. Draco held his hand out.

"Shall we get going _professor_?" She giggled taking his hand.

"Yes lets, _Professor Malfoy_." He smiled as they sat down in the teachers carriage watching as tutors from their childhood smiled easily at them. Then something struck Draco.

"Um, Hermione love." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to be called? There can't be two professor Malfoys!" She chuckled and patted his hand. His brow furrowed as Hermione turned to greet Minerva McGonagol; the elderly woman smiled at both of them, wishing them both a good year ahead.

"I heard you were extremely anxious to get the job. I remember how much you loved the school as a child, top of all your classes!" Hermione blushed and nodded.

"At first hearing the job was open I couldn't turn it down. I just hope I don't let the children down at all." Draco laughed.

"Those childs will have to be stupid to mess with you darling!" She glared at him, Draco backed away in his seat slightly. McGonagol chuckled, the new headmistress content with the situation.

"How you two have changed since your school days. I believe you were enemies am I correct?" They both chuckled and looked at each other.

"Indeed Professor."

"Oh you must call be Minerva now, Hermione" She nodded happily and leant back in her chair.

"Draco, do you think Lyra and the children will be alright? It's their first day an all…" He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Lyra's a tough girl honey, much like you in some ways, but she has my brains, she'll ace every class…especially potions!"

"What do you mean _your_ brains? And you won't let her cheat, ever!" Her stern look ended his laughter. The other teachers chuckled at the couple bickering.

* * *

"Hey! Do you remember the time dad told us about the magical car journey? It sounded so cool! I want to be just like him, an ace Quiditch player, loved by everyone!" James smiled thoughtfully out of the window watching the world pass by. Lyra chuckled at him whilst Albus rolled his eyes deeply engrossed in a book. James chatted to her occasionally, making her giggle. Both of them wished that Lily and Rosy were here with them, but sadly they were two years too young. Llyra played with her long white blond hair staring down at the floor

"We best be all in the same house otherwise I refuse to go to school!" She stomped her foot in annoyance. Albus grinned at her.

"Don't worry Ly! We'll still be friends right to the end!" She smiled at him and hugged.

"None of you best not be in _Slytherin_!" Albus warned looking up from his book. Lyra frowned.

"But my dad was a Slytherin, and he's just fine!" He nodded.

"Yeah but he's the one exception. Most people from _that_ house are evil, slimy and conniving!"

"Yeah, I hear you speak to snakes and have green skin forever!" James chirped staring at the group with laughing eyes. Lyra rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"That's stupid Jamie. Firstly your dad can speak to snakes and Lyra's dad doesn't have green skin!" The young boy frowned and folded his arms. The train journey was fun for them. Albus got James to play wizard chess which he had brought along whilst Lyra watched. She had never liked the game. The lady came with the trolley, which made the three kid's eyes light up! The rest of the way was filled with them telling stories and laughing.

"We better get changed into our robes now." All three got up and left to change. On the way back Lyra bumped into something hard. She fell back onto the floor and stared up angrily at the object. A hand was posed down at her.

"I'm sorry, guess I was in a rush." The hand was accompanied with a smiling face. She took the hand and brushed herself down.

"No problem, I wasn't looking out." She smiled at the tall boy. He was a good foot taller than her with short black hair and soft brown eyes. He reached out his hand.

"Embry Zambini." She took it.

"Lyra Malfoy." There was a light of recognition in his eyes.

"Malfoy? Our dad's are good friends I here!" She just nodded. A hand grabbed her upper arm making her jump. Albus pulled her along swiftly all the while staring coldly at the boy. James accompanied him sharing the glare. Once inside the carriage she scowled them for being so rude.

Embry smiled to himself. Two boys came up and flanked him, both shorter with cropped hairstyles.

"What's up Embry?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, come on Crabbe, Goyle."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the wait, what do you think?**


	3. This is me

**Hi people! Sorry for the long delay but I was having difficulty deciding on a proper plot…BUT I HAVE ONE AT LAST! YAY!! :D Hope you like it and please review or email me, I love to here from fellow readers and writers out there. It makes me feel less alone at times…**

**Draco: You're never alone! How could you be alone in my almighty, glorious presence? (Leans back on bed smirking.) **

**Me: Uh! (Hits head on desk) **

**Draco: Exactly! You're speechless! (I stick my tongue out) **

**Me: Sorry Malfoy but you've been replaced. **

**Draco: Excuse me? NO ONE replaces Draco Malfoy. NO ONE! (Doorbell rings. I get the door smiling. Draco sneaks out of the bedroom peering around the corner) **

**Me: Malfoy, meet Jacob Black. Jake this is Draco Malfoy. (Both glare) **

**Draco: _This_ is who is replacing me? (Raises eyebrows) **

**Jake: Aren't you from that funny book, oh what is it…Parry Hotter? (I laugh; _this is going to be fun_! Draco turns red and flares his nostrils) **

**Draco: It. Is. Harry. POTTER! Lycan you have a complete imbecile here. **

**Me: Whatever, come on Jake. (Both grin and walk into the room leaving a stunned Malfoy.)**

**Just to let you all know that the first part is a flashback as are all my italic scenes. I know that time seems to fly by but it's all relevant to the plot so please go with it. Thanks :D**

* * *

**LYRA POV:**

_"Gryffindor!" The crowd of young witches and wizards roar as James Potter jumped down from the stool grinning running towards his new house table. The young black haired boy smiled at his brother hitting his shoulder slightly in encouragement as Albus' name was called. I patted his shoulder smiling back at him. He shakily moved to sit with the sorting hat on his head. I chuckled as he gulped._

_"Ah, another Potter! Well it better be GRYFFINDOR!" Yet again the crowd applauded and cheered as he strutted to his seat next to his brother._

_"Lyra Malfoy." McGonagall shouted making the room turn deadly silent. I stood up slowly and walked over to the front. My parents sat at the large table with my future professors looking on proudly at me. Every pair of eyes was fixed on me as I sat down with the hat on my head. I stole a last glance at my two good friends whom were grinning madly at me._

_"So, a Malfoy huh? Hmm…a very difficult problem. You have so much talent…so many possibilities…" Not Slytherin, please not that house! Not Slytherin please! I chanted over and over in my head squeezing my eyes shut. "SLYTHERIN!" The single word made my breath catch in my lungs. There was a loud gasp but wild applauding from one table in particular. I stepped down confused yet continued to walk towards my house table, sending one cold glare at the black hat. That evil, conniving hat. He should be in Slytherin not me!_

_My housemates welcomed my warmly, all smiling and offering to shake me hand. It was surreal. I sat down next to Embry Zabini as the hall quietened._

_After the headmistress' messages and the announcement of my parents' jobs the food appeared. I was famished and everything smelt so good. I felt like a beggar seeing her first square meal for months. Hungrily, I eyed the pieces of chicken sitting temptingly across form me. Everyone nearby stared at me. All smiled at me and began talking to me, asking me questions and such. They offered me the first touch of the food and looked on adoringly as I ate. I turned to my parents and gave them an imploring look. My mum whispered to my dad causing him to glance over from his plate piled high with food… typical! He smiled reassuringly and nodded. I smiled weakly back and turned my attention back to my plate of steaming food._

_We were showed the Slytherin common room. It was a dark spooky looking place near the dungeons. The light gave it a green glow. Inside were several leather sofas, tables and chairs, paintings and such. Everything was green and silver…including the rooms. There were little first years from what I could see, only about six in Slytherin. Then again, after the war would you blame them for wanting to be in another house? From what my dad told me it was awful!_

_Embry stayed close to me the entire time watching over me a little too protectively in my opinion._

The years flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in the carriage staring silently out of the window of the Hogwarts express. It was now my sixth year. The train's high-pitched whistle signalled our arrival at Hogwarts…my secondary home. Embry sat next to me scolding Trevor Parkinson for saying something about Snape… I wasn't paying that much attention to the matter. Stream rolled in thick waves as we stopped steadily to a halt outside the murky station. It was night now, the last of the sun's dying rays just touching the hills on the horizon.

Embry nudged my left arm bringing me out of my dream. He grinned his typical Zabini smile: all teeth.

"Hey you ok Lyra? Looking a little bothered. Hogwarts not please you as much?" I sneered at him (a fault of my dad's) and pushed him out of the way grabbing my bag.

"Nothing Zabini now come on. I want to get a good seat before all the little brats get there." He chuckled and followed obediently.

"You only call me Zabini when you're in a bad mood." I shoved my way passed Crabbe and Goyle, the complete idiots of Slytherin House, earning a grunt and whimper as I did. Being a Malfoy did have its perks, for example ultimate respect form your house but total rejection from the others… besides my best friends in Gryffindor of course! A grin gripped my face as my good friends smiled at me from the station. Albus, James, Lily and Rosy beamed at me. I quickly looked back at Embry to find him already gone. Typical! House unity was not one of his many tastes.

"Hey Ly, hurry up." James put an arm around my shoulders; he was so much bigger than me now it was scary. Albus joined us in the carriage to the castle along with the girls. He was a tall lean sort of guy now whilst James was thin and slightly shorter. Lily had reddish coloured hair similar to Rosy's. She was very pretty and a bit of a flirt, unlike her friend Rosy was the intellect… much like Mrs. Weasely. And then there was me, the quiet, sensible one. With my slightly waved long white blond hair and deathly pale skin. I looked too much like my father for my liking!

Speaking of the devil as I peered around looking back at the large gates to Hogwarts I saw my parents speaking with Filch. Dad's striking blond hair stuck out in any crowd or darkness. My mother was shorter with her flowing curls of brown silk I envied her.

"…Now that all of that has been said everyone enjoy your meal. Let the feast begin!" As soon as McGonagol had finished her speech the masses of mouth-watering food appeared on every table steaming a fresh from the kitchens. The Slytherin table was filled with new students looking around terrified. Of course none sat next to Embry or me, they were too scared poor things. Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite with as much table manners as pigs. I made a face and tucked delicately into mine. Embry chuckled seeing my expression and crunched on an apple. My only girl friend in Slytherin, Kayley, chatted idly next to me about her holiday and stuff, I wasn't listening. The girl was as tall as me with short brown hair and glittering hazel eyes. She was a daydreamer, a mystic sort of girl and she baffled me at times.

"Look at them all, those bloody Gryffindors have only been here 10 minutes and already think they own the place." Trevor scowled at the table opposite hatefully.

"Well we'll have to do something about that won't we? Goyle eat slower you're putting me off." Embry shouted at him with force. The tubby boy stopped and looked down. I sniggered and patted him to calm down.

"You really want to start another battle with the Gryffindors Parkinson? You think that would be wise?" The boy stared at me in shock.

"I know you hate them as much as any other Slytherin Malfoy. It's in your blood isn't it? Oh I forget! You're only a half blood!" I sneered at him. The table went silent all eyes on us. There were many gasps and whisperings echoing along.

"Careful Parkinson, you might regret insulting my family. My blood is just as good as yours and better. You of all people should know what happens when you mess with a Malfoy." Trevor cast his eyes downwards gulping. "I thought so." I turned to the table looking at the fearful, astonished faces of Trevor's unwise move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Show's over!" I stared at the table whilst munching on a carrot. I didn't want to create fear and seem bad but sometimes fear was the only thing that got you through surviving in this house. I was a survivor…I had to be.

"Ready for the House cup this year Lyra?" I looked up at Embry's hard features.

"Yep, we'll cream the other houses this time. No mercy!" He laughed. "But of course we have our new captain, Captain Zabini!" He blushed slightly looking away.

"Just hope I don't let you guys down." I snorted.

_As if! _

I looked up to see my parents sitting at the professors' table whispering and looking over at me. My brows furrowed as I watched them. The hall began to empty as the flocks of new students left with shining eyes. I got up to leave with Embry and Kaley. My two 'henchmen' at my side we walked out looking more powerful than ever. It was the only bit I liked about my situation. I could be as hard and cruel as I wanted, looking powerful and intimidating. I felt my parent's heavy gaze on my back as we turned the corner.

In my dorm I sat near the window at my desk, Kaley sat on the sofa reading a book about potions for our next assignment. I waited patiently for my owl to come. It was the only way myself and my gryffindor friends could communicate after lessons. At last Ophelia came gliding in with a note. I patted the grey owl and sat her on her perch. I fiddle to open the parchment.

**_Ly _**

**_I hate your owl! She just bit Albus and hissed at me! Maybe you should train her more. Thanks, we're fine, all of us, Lily is fussing over her hair as usual and Rosy is well, reading again! Albus and I are bored stiff and are thinking of pranking some of the Slytherins, not you of course! _**

**_I swear if Zabini comes anywhere near me this year his head's coming off. Anyway can't talk for much longer Albus is pulling my beautiful black locks out by the roots! Rosy says goodnight… and Lily says hey. _**

**_Night Lyra _**

**_James and the guys. _**

I shuck my head and smiled. What I would give to be a Gryffindor! My friends all seemed happy and as usual ready to rip each other to pieces. I tucked the parchment into my pocket and headed over to my door.

Potions.

The very word sent chills down my spine. I sat flicking through my textbook whilst Lily grabbed the necessary ingredients. It was one of those precious lessons we had with the Gryffindors. Albus and James sat next to us looking rather sheepishly at their attempt at 'sorting' the ingredients. My father strode into the room with his fixed gaze and stance of power he held.

"Listen up. Everyone needs to gather around the desk please. Now!" The students flew to the front of the classroom huddling around a single desk, which had many different jars and a large pot of pink liquid in it. I rolled my eyes and stepped into line next to Embry. His stance copied mine, arms crossed with a stern expression of concentration. "Now, can anyone tell me what I have in this cauldron?" His pale hand hit the desk near the cauldron causing us all to jump. His cold steel eyes scanned the students. He frightened many in this school but not me, I had seen the man that loved and cared, the man that would roll around in the snow with me and play dress up. No, he could not scare me!

_"Mummy, MUMMY!" I giggled as I ran into the kitchen only to collide with a pair of legs. I fell backwards with an 'oomph' and landed on my backside. _

_"Careful Lyra. What are you doing sweetie?" I grinned up at the tall woman. Just at that point my dad came running around the corner with a silly Viking hat on. My eyes widened and I hide behind mum. She stood up and looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and removed the hat slowly. _

_"Um, hello love." She crossed her arms and tried to hide a grin. I giggled form behind her legs._

_"Me and daddy were playing make believe. He was the bad man trying to invade my castle. My mother looked down at me and patted my head. She grinned at me and turned back to dad. _

_"Draco, since when did you think it was ok to run around the house wearing a pair of horns?" He blushed and ruffled his hair. Hermione broke out into fits of laughter and I joined in. _

_It was moments like that that made living at home the best thing ever. I will never forget his face. _

"Zabini." I jolted back to reality looking at a startled Embry.

"Yes sir?"

"Answer the question." Annoyance was written all over his pale features. Embry stuttered and walked slowly forwards. He stared into the steaming pot with concentration.

"Um, I believe it is a potion called Amortentia, the love potion." The potions master nodded and stared down at the pot.

"Precisely, it is sometimes called the most dangerous potion in the wizarding world…" Many girls peered forward at the cauldron with sparkling eyes. I rolled my own, all they ever thought of was boys, boys, snogging and BOYS!

At the end of class I stared behind, not something I did often but this was important. My dad stared down at me with the 'you're in trouble young lady' look.

"Sit down." I obeyed but kept staring at my hands.

"Something you want father?" I only called him father when I was in trouble. He sat down at his desk and sighed.

"Lyra, I don't want you to hang around with Embry Zabini anymore." I looked up with a shocked expression.

"But why? We're, we're best friends! I can't just tell me who to and to not be friends with!"

"Young lady calm down. That boy is no good. He's a bad influence and I know he's up to something." Groaned and got up. My father's ice like eyes dared me to move another muscle.

"I'm only doing what's best for you Lyra."

"But we've been friends for years dad! Years! I can't just drop him…"

"Trust me Ly, that boy has more than friendship on his mind."

**Hey, thanks guys, don't forget to review! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Parkinson

**Hello peeps! Yep, I'm continuing with this story...that is as long as I get more reviews and encouragement from you lovely people. So enjoy.**

**Ron: What's this? **

**Me: That's a computer Ronald. **

**Ron: What does it do?**

**Hermione: You can do lots of things, type, and talk, send things. (Ron pokes it, Hermione and I share a look) **

**Me: I take it he's never been to a muggle house before. **

**Hermione: Nope, want to go and find Harry before Malfoy does something. **

**Me: Yep. (Leave room) **

**Ron: Hey guys what does…. guys? Hermione? Lycan? Anyone? (Whimpers) What's that? (Ruffling sound) Help, someone! (Ruffling, he hides in the wardrobe)**

**Later… **

**Draco: You left Weasel alone? The house is probably- (Freeze at door) Burnt down. (We all stare at the house with smoke coming form the chimney) **

**Harry: Please tell me we left eth fire on. (I shook my head)**

**Hermione: Ronald Weasely! **

**Harry: RON! **

**Me: Oh, I'll kill him! **

**Draco: Can I help? (Run around the house looking for the redhead, whimpering coming from the wardrobe.) **

**Me: Ronald! What did you do? (He is curled up in a ball, covered in smoke, Harry helps him up) **

**Ron: I was scared so I went down stairs and tried to floo out. **

**Draco: Idiot! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Parkinson**

Hermione was sitting in the staff common room reading the Quibbler. Next to her Draco was pacing around looking ready to avada something. She gasped.

"There's been another attack. It's…" Draco turned looking at her shocked expression.

"What? Who is it?"

"Blaise's father. He was attack by several figures known to the Ministry, they were death eaters. Oh Draco, poor Blaise." He rolled his eyes and conjured a cup of coffee. "Don't be so insensitive, he's your daughter's best friend!"

"Precisely. Have you seen how close they're getting, it scares me." Hermione smirked, a true Malfoy trait she had picked up. He stared at her whilst taking a sip. "What, don't look at me like that Mrs. Malfoy." She chuckles.

"Am I hearing correctly? Did the great Draco Malfoy just admit to being scared? Oh I must call the papers!" She laughed as he glared.

"Hermione." He put the cup down and began circling. She tensed whilst reading the paper.

"What would death eaters want with a pureblood? Why would they do such a thing?" Two large pale hands came down and held her shoulders; one slid down and stroked her arm. "I mean none of it makes sense. You would think that they would attack muggles or-"

"Hermione." He purred.

"What?" She stuttered as his mouth brushed her ear.

"We haven't had much _quality_ time together recently…" She sighed and got up away from him. Putting her hands on her hips she smirked at him.

"You Mr. Malfoy are the most unsatisfiable person on the face of the earth." He grins.

"I know." Before she knew it the familiar pair of soft lips came crushing down onto hers.

* * *

**LYRA POV:**

"Hey Ly, wait up!" I turned to smile at James as he ran up the owlery steps.

"Hi. What are you doing up here?" He grinned holding up two letters.

"Mum moans if I don't write to her." I laughed. The morning sunlight glinted off his black hair making it shine like the stars. As we entered the owlery a pale looking Trevor Parkinson rushed out staring at us with malice. He pushed past us with a crumpled letter in his hand. "What's up with him?" I shrugged.

"He's a Parkinson, it's how he is." Later we were walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts when I caught the dark figure of Embry leaning against the wall with a sad expression on his tanned face. Leaving James I carefully went to him, he didn't move as I approached.

"Embry, hey what's wrong." I put a hand on his shoulder; he stared down at it. There was a letter in his hand.

"It's my dad. He's in St. Mungos with several injuries. He was attacked by death eaters." I gasped and went to embrace him in a hug. He accepted and pulled me close into his larger frame.

"I'm so sorry, his he ok?" Embry just nodded and he was staring behind me. I turned to see Trevor standing still staring at us, the pale boy gulped. The expression on my friend's face was enough evidence to suggest what had happened. Quickly Trevor left pulling on his collar. I pulled him into the classroom where my mother was busily writing on the board. She smiled at me, I smiled back taking my seat next to Embry. He slunk down in his seat looking at the table.

"Come on class hurry, hurry we have a busy lesson ahead." Soon the room was filed with students whispering and gossiping around us. "Now today we're going to practise our defensive spells. You know the drill two lines facing you're partners please." With some excitement the class shifted into two straight lines. Kayley was grinning from the other side whispering to Albus. Across from me Trevor was looking at the floor as if in shame. Embry was glaring at him. "On the count of three the right side will perform protego whilst the other side attempt to attack. Understand, go."

I raised my wand and whispered the spell at Embry whom was not focused.

"Hey Embry, stay awake!" He snapped awake and protected himself just in time.

"Nice moves Zabini. Move any slower next time?" I had just enough time to stop my friend before he punched Parkinson in the face.

"Ignore him." Embry grumbled something.

"Ha! Letting a half blood stand up for you Zabini?" _Where had all this courage come from? Trevor was usually a prat but not this much._

"Don't say anything against her Parkinson, you're family's just a bunch of incestuous criminals." Trevor's face went red and he pointed his wand. A crowd had developed around us cheering on like animals.

"You take that back Zabini before I hex you to hell!" Embry had his wand out.

"Mr. Parkinson! Mr. Zabini, lower your wands!" I could see my mum coming from the other side of the classroom, but it was too late because Trevor had already whispered a spell. Green and yellow flames shot out of the wand. Embry pushed me out of the way and shouted protego. But it failed. The spell carried on going but missed my friend as he ducked…heading straight towards me. Fire hit my body before I could blink sending me to the floor.

Darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Light blinded my eyes several seconds later. I was lying on the stone floor of what looked like the seventh floor. A large cage that held two birds fluttered excitedly at my entrance. I groaned rubbing my stomach where I was hit.

"Hey you!" I jumped turning my head to stare into silver eyes. My mouth opened as I stared at, no it couldn't be…

"Dad?" The blond boy stared at me with cold eyes. He was wearing all back, his hair slicked back. He carried one of the tiny birds gently in his hand.

"What?" He sneered down at me.

* * *

**Well how is it? Should I continue?**


	5. Looking at my reflection

**Hey everyone. Hope this is a good sequel for my story…if not could you offer some advice? Also, I understand that there is some confusion on the end of chapter 4 but don't worry, explanations are on the way. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

**Harry: Knight to H5. **

**Ron: Queen to Hh7. **

**Harry: Um, pawn to F6. **

**Ron: Ha! Check! (Harry groans. Draco and me share a look) **

**Me: What are you doing? **

**Ron: Wizard chess. **

**Draco: Stupid game. **

**Harry: Just because you always lose Malfoy. (Draco glares) **

**Draco: Don't mess with me Potty. (Harry mimics him) **

**Me: Ok guys cool it. This is a barbaric game. **

**Ron: Precisely! You want to play? **

**Me: Uh no thanks, I'm gonna find Hermione. Play nice Draco. (He smirks as I leave; Ron and Harry look at each other) **

**Draco: Finally! (Draws out wand, Ron gulps) **

**Ron: LYCAN! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Looking at my reflection**

Hermione was pacing in front of her unconscious daughter lying in the hospital bed. A look of pure fury crossed her face as Trevor was standing with Embry staring at the stone floor.

"Just what were you thinking Parkinson? Using a time travel curse on another student! Those spells are forbidden and are illegal you know this?" The boy nodded and kept his head down, no emotion written on his face. Hermione seethed, Embry was no better. He wanted to curse the boy to Japan and back but kept his hands glued to his sides curling in and out of fists.

At that moment the Potions Master, Draco, stalked into the hospital wing with Professor McGonagol at his side.

"Where is he!?" Tiny silver flames burnt in his eyes as he marched like a predator towards the young boy. Trevor looked up momentarily and then back at the floor. Draco's gaze fell on his daughter lying still on the bed. He looked up at the distressed witch holding her hand. Hermione was livid.

"How long has she been like this?" He turned to Madam Pomfrey whom looked worried.

"About 20 minutes. There has been no change."

"Mr. Parkinson, do you realise the seriousness f your actions?"

"It wasn't meant for her."

"That may be but you still used an illegal curse on another student." Trevor's nostrils flared as he grumbled. McGonagol stared down coldly at him. "Wait in my office, you too Mr Zzabini." Embry's head popped up from his gaze on Lyra.

"What?"

"No questions." He nodded and left the room taking own last glance back. Him and Trevor kept their distance from each other as they strode out of the hospital wing. Draco walked around the bed and took his daughter's hand. He sighed.

"I've never come across this curse before."

"One hasn't been used since 1609. The antidote is long forgotten." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at McGonagol.

"Well, being the best in your area Draco I assume you can find a cure for Miss Malfoy?" He nodded solemnly. He had to, he just had to.

"She could be in danger Minerva, we have no idea of what's happening to the poor girl! She could be anywhere!"

"I am well aware Poppy. But for now we must not try to disturb things." Hermione's head popped up to stare at the witch in horror.

"So we are to leave me daughter to fend for herself in another time?" McGonagol nodded.

"It is part of the timeline now. It would have happened anyway."

"I told her that Zabini boy was trouble. Now look."

* * *

**LYRA POV:**

_"Hey you!" I jumped turning my head to stare into silver eyes. My mouth opened as I stared at, no it couldn't be… _

_"Dad?" The blond boy stared at me with cold eyes. He was wearing all back, his hair slicked back. He carried one of the tiny birds gently in his hand. _

"What?" He sneered down at me.

I scrambled to my feet ignoring the pain from my stomach. Holding one hand on my belly I stared at him and my surrounding s in confusion.

"Where am I?" The blond boy looked at me as if I were a mental case.

"Hogwarts, seventh floor. Did you hit your head or something?" I shook mine and looked at the bird in his hand. It all seemed very familiar. I gasped covering my mouth with my hand as realisation of my situation hit me with full force. I stared at the younger Draco Malfoy in horror.

"Dear Merlin! I've gone back in time!" There was a silence.

"You definitely hit your head. Run along to Pomfrey and get out of my sight." Sneering he pushed past me and into the doors that I swore weren't there before. Could it be? I followed him inside to find a large room filled with junk, magical junk.

The Room of Requirement! I watched as my dad…well Draco placed the small bird into a large black box and shut it. He held a single white feather up to the light and watched it curiously. He was obviously unaware of my presence. _Where had I seen this before? _I stood still observing as he reopened the box. He froze, a whimpering sound escaping his mouth. Then it hit me.

_**"Back in my youth I was forced to do many things that were wrong. I hated it. My father was much stricter than me and your mum put together! You have no idea how lucky you are to live in a world like today." My dad smiled down at me.**_

_**I was feeding the small canaries we had in the garden, a tiny feather fell from one and he caught it. He held it up to the light and flicked his head to one side in curiosity.**_

"Oh crap!" The sound echoed in the vast room and I quickly regretted my outburst. Draco spun around and glared at me. I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"I told you to go away. Good for nothing brat NOW GO!" His face was contorted into what looked like anguish. I stayed still looking at him in pity. He was shaking as he strode towards me.

"You're Draco Malfoy. This is your sixth year isn't it?" That stopped him in his tracks. He stood only a metre from me looking at me in confusion.

"You're a Slytherin, how come I don't know you?" I gulped.

"I'm, I'm not from here. I told you." He began to shake his head.

"Don't mess with me girl. You don't want to get me angry." He pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at me. I held up my hands in alarm.

"Please, we need to talk." He snorted.

"Here I am pointing my wand at you silly girl and you say we need _to talk_." He studied me, looking into my eyes, my hair.

"I'm in sixth year, in 2010. I'm a student at Hogwarts hence the robes." He slowly lowered his wand.

"What's your name?" I shivered inside, fear of what would happen next.

"Lyra Malfoy." His silver eyes widened, mouth opened slightly.

"Don't play games with me!" The scowl was back on his face.

"Please, you have to believe me. I'm your daughter. I was born 19 June 1994 at Malfoy Manor." He continued to gape, something clicked inside his head. His face was no a blank mask as he stared.

"How? What?"

"I know it's hard to believe but you've got to help me,"

"It's like looking in the mirror…" He whispered under his breath, eyes following my features from my head to feet.

"I was hit by a curse, a spell that brought me here and I…I don't know how to get back."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" It was my turn to gape now. He marched past me and down the corridor.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want sympathy, go find Potter or Weasel _or Granger_. I'm sure they'd _love_ to help you." I struggled to keep up with his pace, my shorter legs having to do twice the work. " You don't want to hang around with me at the moment, I'm dangerous." My brow furrowed.

"What?" He stopped and turned causing me to bump into his chest. There was a look of focused pain in his silver eyes. He rolled up his sleeve and looked down. I followed his gaze seeing a black mark: a skull with a snake. I gasped.

"I'm sure you know what this is. Well look at it. Look at me. If what you say is true then this is the monster that created you." I stared in shock as he stalked off.

_So what now? I'm stuck in the worst year in the history of Hogwarts! What do I do?_ Then it hit me.

Find Mum.

* * *

**Well, any good? Does that clear up your queries?**


	6. Plans marked out

**Once again I'm back, seem to be updating loads! I suppose once I thought about it the story plot just got stuck in my head ;) Hope this is alright, enjoy! **

**Harry: Malfoy get off me you insolent ferret! **

**Draco: Take back what you said about my mum! **

**Harry: NEVER! (More shuffling from the floor. I peer down from the desk to see the two boys fighting on the carpeted floor) **

**Me: Immaturity at its worst. **

**Draco: Ow! Don't you dare touch my precious hair you blood traitor! **

**Harry: You're one to talk Malfoy. Your whole family's a bunch of incestuous cronies! **

**Draco: Your gonna die for that Potty! **

**Me: BOTH FO YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYIGN TO WORK! (Both stare up at me with wide eyes) MEN! AHH! **

**Sorry about that, let me just sort these two out And I'll be back with you. **

**Lycan xx

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Plans marked out

The sun was just hiding behind the horizon when a message came for Trevor. He was to meet McGonagol in her office, again. He sighed and took one last look a the dying sun before storming out of the dormitory and through the Slytherin Common room ignoring the nasty stares and whispers from his housemates.

The halls were quiet as he stepped out and paced down in the darkening space to what felt like his doom. For one small moment he thought of the unconscious girl in the hospital wing trapped in some unknown time. A sickening snarl crawled it's way onto his face as he remembered. _Stupid half blood, served her right for defending the Zabini prissy boy! _

"Acid pops." The great stone griffin turned revealing the winding staircase.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Parkinson please, sit." The elderly lady motioned to the chair nearest her desk. He stared down at the floor. "You have a visitor." His head whipped up as soon as a hand grasped his shoulder hard.

"Thank you professor, now if you wouldn't mind, could we have some time to …talk?" She seemed apprehensive but nodded and swiftly left the room. Trevor gulped wishing once for the grumpy old headmistress to stay. As soon as she was out of sight he was pulled off the chair and landed on the floor in a heap. A arm came up to protect his face as the woman looked down at her son in rage. It was strange, he was as tall as she was maybe a little shorter and yet she held such power over him.

"Mother please I-"

"What were you thinking? Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" She glared down at him removing the black cloak she was wearing.

"I-I'm sorry mother but-but I did as you said. Ii always do as you ask. It might not have been the right one but I got the girl." She let out a dark chuckle as he r piercing eyes, tormented over so many years, bore into his.

"I guess you are right," She flew down and brushed her hand against his cheek, Trevor tensed and shut his eyes, " you are so much like your father. Same hair, same eyes… same talents. Not to worry my son, we shall avenge him. Your…mishap may have proved more useful than I thought." She straightened up and retrieved her cloak fastening the clasp. Trevor sat terrified on the stone floor looking up through hooded eyes.

"What shall I do?" she smirked at him, shadows ordaining her pale face.

"Kept low for now, soon my boy you shall receive your reward." She glanced down at her left arm and caught his eye. He knew exactly what she was saying, it would soon be time for him to join them and get his dark mark. Leaning down once more she kissed his forehead before swiftly leaving. He stayed on the floor breathing in and out, in and out. Soon he was on his feet rushing out of the room and down the corridor.

For the first time in years he stumped against the cold wall and sobbed. He had a terrible life, mother that loathed him, no father to support him, no friends and he had just doomed a girl whom was innocent.

* * *

Upstairs there was another person crying, Embry Zabini never cried but this time he had never felt so afraid, so alone. He held on tightly to Lyra's cold hand and looked at her peaceful expression. It was almost as if she had died. She was his best friend, someone he could really talk to he even thought…. _no, no not that. She could never…_

The quiet clap of footsteps announced Draco's arrival. He stayed still for a moment studying the tanned boy looking down at his daughter.

"You should be in you dormitory Mr. Zabini." Embry jumped and turned.

"Forgive me sir." He brushed the tear away from his cheek and turned around. Draco moved steadily closer and gazes down at Lyra's still form.

"You care for her don't you?" The young boy looked shocked by the question and blinked at him.

"Of course, she's my best friend, sir." Here was an awkward silence between them. "She will be ok, won't she sir?" For a moment Draco was unsure of what to say.

"I do hope so. For all our sakes."

* * *

**LYRA POV: **

_Where on earth can I find her? The castle is so large! Wait, what does she even look like? Will she even listen to me? What if I get caught? _

I was close to tearing my hair out as I stumbled through the corridors. It was deathly quiet for an afternoon. _Must be lunchtime or something._ I thought I was on the second floor; the Astronomy stairs were there _so yes!_ But where would I go now? I stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and looked around there was still no one around. I could feel panic begin to take over. I had no way of contact, no way to escape. What f I died in this time?

Breathing deeply I tried to think of as many things that linked to mum as possible. She would in sixth year, um…she likes books, in Gryffindor…Gryffindor…the Gryffindor common room was on the seventh floor of the grand staircase! I sighed in relief of this new knowledge and turned to head for the stairs only to be stopped by a pair of green eyes staring back at me suspiciously.

"Hey you!" I panicked inside looking for an escape route, there was none. He black haired boy strode towards me. "What are you doing down here Slytherin? Shouldn't you be at the pitch supporting your _team_?" I looked hard at him as he glared back at me. Then I saw the scar.

"Are you, are you Harry Potter?" He looked at me as if I was mad.

"Yes, are you new or something?"

"Y-yes, I just got here and was a bit lost. Um, Draco Malfoy was suppose to show me…around but he…left." Harry nodded slowly as I stuttered.

"You should watch out for Malfoy, he's a nasty piece of work. Come on." He sighed turning the other way gesturing for me to follow. Even in his youth Harry was so trusting. I smiled.

"Um excuse me but do you know where Hermione Granger is? I need to see her." He turned on his heels looking suspiciously again.

"How do you know Hermione?"

"Please it's urgent. I mean no harm Harry." Grumbling something he turned around fully and walked off the other way.

"This way uh, what's your name?"

"Lyra Malfoy."

"Huh?"

"I said," _Oh damn quick think of something else!_ " Lyra Maldrake." He raised an eyebrow.

"Funny, I thought you said Malfoy for a second." He chuckled. I gave a weak laugh and followed him. Green eyes followed my movements especially my face. "Strange, you look very much like, like…those eyes…"

"What?" He shook his head. I looked at his boyish looks, the black hair and grass green eyes and smiled. He noticed me staring and looked.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smirked.

"How do I know your not working for Malfoy?"

"I just got here, how could I work for him? After spending three minutes with him I found his company…unpleasant."

"Good point but he has been known to scare people into it." It was my turn to laugh.

"Say, you said you saw Malfoy just. Was he looking suspicious or anything to you? Was he up to anything?" I floundered thinking of what to say. _If I mention stuff that happened later on would the future change? _

"Uh, uh no."

"Come on, you're new, no house loyalty or anything just tell me, truthfully." I snorted.

"Since when does a Slytherin say the truth?" He chuckled.

"For a Slytherin you're not so bad." I smiled back.

"And for a Gryffindor you're not bad." He laughed. We were soon at the Gryffindor common room standing in front of the fat lady portrait. Harry looked at me and covered my ears with his hands. His mouth moved but I couldn't make out the password. The fat lady looked down at me and then at Harry before opening the portrait doorway. I shrugged off his hands and followed him inside.

Everywhere was decorated in reds and golds, all warmth. The fire roared and crackled whilst students sat on comfy sofas turning to stare at me as I followed Harry obediently. Whispering began and I felt the horrid burning sensation of eyes on me.

"What are you doing Harry?" I tall dark coloured boy stood in front of us staring coldly at me. I stared back with my professional Slytherin glare.

"None of your business Dean." He pushed his way passed to the back of the room where four students sat talking in low voices obviously unaware of my presence of his.

"Hey guys." Their heads turned at the sound of his voice and bright smiles lit up their faces.

"Hi Harry sorry we left you at lunch. How was your meeting with Dumbeldore?"

"Fine." Their curious stare made my feel unwelcome, uncomfortable. I looked at them, a tall boy with red hair that had to be Ronald Weasely whom had a girl that looked sickening in love on his arm, then a female version of the red head, _his sister Ginny I think. _Then there was the curly haired witch with brown eyes. I smooth smiled took over as I looked at her.

"Um, Harry why have you don't _her_ here?" I glared at Ron as he glared back. Harry put a hand out to stop me pacing forward to hurt him. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"This is Lyra. She's new and wanted to speak with you Hermione." Her eyebrows furrowed, as she looked me over.

"Me? What does a Slytherin want with me other than torture?" I was slightly shocked at her cold tone.

"I need to speak with you, urgently. Please." I gave her a pleading look hoping it would warm her slightly. Glancing at Harry she looked back at me. "I'll leave my wand here if it makes you feel better." She nodded and watched as I left my wand on the table. I followed her into the girls dormitory we were alone.

"Make it quick." She stood with her hands on her hips looking more like my mother than ever, I smiled.

"I need your help," she raised an arched eyebrow, "please, you need to believe me when I say that I'm not from here. I was hit by a time travel curse, I'm from the future." She cocked her head to one side contemplating.

"I have heard of such a thing. But what are you doing here then?"

"I don't know but I do know that this is a very bad year!"

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm not making in sense am I? Well, my name is Lyra Malfoy," I ignored her scowl, "I got into a fight and I was hit by another student now I'm stuck here and the first person I bump into is Draco Malfoy!" Hermione was silent for many minutes just looking out of the window.

"So what your saying is that your Draco Malfoy's what grand daughter?"

"Daughter." I stated proudly. She looked up in disgust.

"And now you're stuck in the past." I nodded. " Well, I don't know how to help you. We'll have to find Dumbeldore, he'll know what to do."

"Wait," I grabbed her arm before she left, "There's something else you need to know. I'm your daughter." At this the witch collapsed onto the nearest bed.

* * *

**Tada! That's another chapter done, hope it was good enough for you all.**


	7. Golden Trio plus 1

**Hiya everyone, how are you all lately? I want to do so much with this story it's tearing my brain inside out! **

**Draco: Someone make her shut up please! **

**Me: Did, did you just say 'please'? (He grumbles) **

**Draco: Maybe I did, if it will shut your mouth then yes. **

**Me: Hmm…I know something else that could shut me up much more easily. (I smirk) **

**Draco: What? (Worriedly. I whisper in his ear, he smiles.) Fine. (Kisses me) **

**Me: YES! I KISSED DRACO MALFOY! **

**Draco: Not so loud, Potter might hear you. **

**Me: Aw, are you scared of little Potter? He blushes) **

**Draco: No! (Harry runs in with Ron and Hermione) **

**Hermione: What was that about? **

**Harry: Yeah, I thought you just shouted something about kissing Malfoy. (Pretends to be ill) **

**Me: Maybe I did. **

**Ron: MALFOY YOU'RE A- beep………. **

**Silence **

**Me: Whoa, I didn't know you had such a colourful vocabulary. **

**Draco: Uh… **

**Chapter: Golden Trio plus 1 **

* * *

**LYRA POV:**

"So let me understand this. You are the descendent of Hermione and …_him_ from the future cast back to our time by Parkinson's son?" I nodded relived that I now had all f the trio understanding.

"Please tell me this is some cruel hoax. I can't possibly be with, with Malfoy!" Hermione made a sound somewhere between a groan and a grunt.

"Sorry Mum." She glared at me. Ron sits staring at me realisation hitting him.

"I was hoping he would die. Annoying ferret."

"Me too Ron."

"Don't say that about my dad!"

"Shh!"

"What now?"

"We go to Dumbeldore." I nodded in agreement as the two boys looked uncertainly at each other. "Come on guys we can't just leave my daughter." They nodded and got up, it was a Saturday so everyone was hanging around in their own clothes an stuff. I borrowed some of Hermione's clothes and soon we were off down the corridor to Dumbeldore. That's when the attack started.

"So who do I get?"

"What I do look like in the future?"

"A I successful and rich?"

"Do I have kids?"

"Who wins the war?"

"Boys please! I can't say anything, it would ruin the future." They both looked down sulking.

"Tell us then, is it a good future?" I smiled at the younger version of my mum.

"Yeah, my dad is Potions Master and Slytherins still hate Gryffindors and…" I looked away to see a blond boy stop and stare at us. We all halted and stared. Draco turned in the opposite direction and stalked off.

"I told you he was up to something!"

"Huh?" I looked at Harry we preceded down the stairs.

"He's been avoiding us all week. Ever since Katie Bell was attacked, " Hermione gave him a look, "Don't look at me like that! I know it's him." Oh, how I wished I could tell them everything. To stop their mistakes and falls before it was to late.

"Lyra, can't you tell us, helps us at all?" Sadly I shook my head, blond hair flying everywhere. It would change everything. Harry nodded solemnly and stopped in front of the stone griffin. "I'm supposed to meet Dumbeldore again anyway now. Come on. Liquorice snaps." The staircase appeared and we climbed the stone stairs.

* * *

"Professor?"

"Ah, Harry come in." Dumbeldore was standing over by the large pensieve. His wrinkled hands caressed a tall cabinet with glowing liquid filled bottles inside. I stared at it in awe. He turned around and looked at us. "You've brought a guest I see."

"Yes, Professor we have a slight problem. This is Lyra Malfoy, she's from the future, came here by mistake." I nodded my head in respect to the now living head master.

"It's a privilege to meet you sir." The old man looked at me hard and I saw a smile touch his face.

"Is that so. Welcome Miss Malfoy, I must admit Professor Trelawny saw you coming. Well, it appears we have another problem in our way Harry. But perhaps you could be of some use to us." I gulped.

"Not to be rude sir, but I have to get back. I have this terrible feeling that something is about to happen." He nodded and looked back to the pensieve.

"All in good time Miss Malfoy, Harry come here please." I looked at Harry as he moved to stand next to the head master. "Miss Malfoy, I would suggest that you go with Miss Granger to find Professor Snape, perhaps find M. Malfoy along the way." I gulped once more and nodded leaving the to whatever it was there were doing.

"So how did it go?" Hermione as waiting outside alone pulling her jumper closer to her body. I sighed.

"He told me to fins Snape. He said he saw me coming." She nodded and began slowly walking to the Dungeons, I thought.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he said maybe we should find Malfoy on the way. How did he know though?"

"I don't know. Come on lets find Snape, _great joy! _On my Saturday too!_"_

* * *

It was raining heavily outside the Three Broomsticks. All the students had gone back to the castle but one boy stayed behind sitting in a darkened room, all the curtains closed. He sat with his arms folded looking into the glowing fire wand in hand. Trevor's eyes melted in the warmth the fire provided as tiny orange flames danced in his pupils. He door burst open to reveal a slim women in black.

"We're ready." He didn't move for a few seconds, inside he was frightened stiff but he would never admit to it. He followed his mother into a larger room lit only by a green candle flame in the centre of a round table. Seven figures in hoods and masks stared at them.

"He Looks too weak for the job."

"He'll fail just like the traitor!"

"Quiet! We are here to admit my son, the Dark lord's only relative, to our society." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the dark mark; only instead of the skull and snake it was a black dragon roaring flames. The others followed pointing their tainted arms into the table where Trevor was. " We are here to finish what the Dark Lord started and you, my son, will now be one of us." He straightened up and tried to show some courage.

"What must I do mother?" There was a round of sickening laughter as one of the tall men pulled out a dark creature form the corner with his wand. He threw it onto the table where it levitated in mid air whimpered. The young girl cried. Trevor looked at his mother in shock.

"You se that thing Trevor, that is filth. A lowly mudblood, a muggle-born, not even fit to lick the dirt from our shoes. You know what we do to those not worthy of magic." He looked at his wand and then at the crying girl silently begging him not to. His face was an emotionless mask as he raised his wand.

"Do it boy!"

"Go on, be a man!"

"DO IT NOW!" There chorus growls and snarl erupted from the room as his hand shock.

"Crucio!" The girl writhed in pain as the curse hit her, there was a moment of sick pleasure form Trevor as the fellow black figures grinned and laughed.

"Do it son." His mother whispered in his ear, "Make your daddy proud."

"AVADA KEVADA!"

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Please review, thanks!**


	8. But I'm scared

**Well, look at this! I'm actually continuing this story! WHOA! Oh yeah, get me! I'm hopefully going to get this story done soon, I estimate about 12 more chapters...maybe more don't know yet.**

**Draco: Do you know how long I've been inside that closet for?**

**Me: Oh shush! Be grateful I restarted.**

**Draco: Only because I'm so irresistible! (smirks)**

**Me: Please, I can think of other people to lock in a cupboard that are ten times more handsome! (Draco moves closer)**

**Draco: Name three. (I gulp)**

**Me: UH....**

**Draco: Well?**

**Me: Jacob Black...Jasper and um...Keenan.**

**Draco: Who in the name of Merlin is Keenan? (I blush)**

**Me: Long story...Enjoy folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: But I'm scared!**

**LYRA POV:**

I sat in the dark, creepy-looking potions classroom and I had to admit it was still as gloomy as when Dad took over. Potions bubbled and smoked on the side whilst the storeroom opposite me was filled with all manner of substances and objects. Harry had run off to Quiditch practice so Hermione was with me trying to persuade Professor Snape of my situation. Sighing I drummed my fingers on the desk breathing in chemical fumes and taking in the silence.

The door slammed open causing me to jump and almost fall off of the chair. Blushing I looked up to see a tall, pale man with greasy black hair. I gulped and looked to my mother, well the younger version, for reassurance.

"You, stand." I slowly got to my feet and tried to avoid eye contact with the man He held out a potion in his hand. Hermione gave me a small smile and nodded. Not wishing to anger him I drank the vile of truth potion. "Miss Granger tells me that you are a Malfoy is this correct?"

"Yes Professor."

"And that you were transported here by a time travelling spell?" I nodded.

"Yes Professor." He sneered at me circling the floor around me almost silently.

"Finally Miss Malfoy are you here under any...commands?"

"No Professor."

"Very well, you will be under my protection as of today, I suggest that you stay close to Miss Granger and keep out of trouble." I nodded and quickly left the room with Hermione. However the door had other ideas as I was hit by the heavy wooden thing staggering backwards holding my hurt hand. A tall ill-looking boy whom looked very much like my dad stared at me. Feeling stung and all of a sudden sad I pushed past him with Hermione following glaring at him.

"You wished to see me Professor?"

* * *

"How on earth am I going to fit in here?" I muttered stabbing the piece of potato with my fork. I was sitting with the trio at the Gryffindor table, all of the others were giving my death glares, including Ronald.

"It'll be fine, we just need to find a way back for you right Harry?" The scar head smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"I really appreciate your help but...I'm so confused, I want to go home I mean where do I sleep? And lessons?" Eyes turned to my Slytherin robes and huffed.

"Dumbeldore gave me this." She handed me the letter addressed to me. My eyes quickly scanned the words and the frown appeared.

"What?"

"He says I'm a transfer student, I have a place in the Slytherin common room. I also gave another name...oh god!"

"Finally!" I glared at the red head sitting across from me willing the food that was being shovelled down his throat to choke him. I leant close to Hermione and whispered.

"How can you like this guy?"

"He's better than Malfoy that's for sure." We quietly giggled causing the two boys to share a look, Harry shrugged.

"Girls."

"My name's Lyra Meldon." They snickered.

"Better than Malfoy!" Soon the table erupted into giggles. The hall grew quiet as the Headmaster stood.

"Attention please, now as you all know certain events have caused the Aurors to close certain parts of the castle but do not fear, Hogwarts will and has always been a safe hold. Also, I would like to welcome Miss Lyra Meldon from America who will be with us for the year." Many faces turned to me; some welcoming, others not so. I tried to smile and not to shrink into my seat.

Unfortunately for me dinner soon ended and the students had began to leave for the night, which left me alone among vultures. Ok so I was a Slytherin too but these people, they were like no Slytherin I had ever met before. Evil personified! I pushed down the feeling of doom and turned to smile at my new friends...and mother, they smiled back and Hermione nodded at me. Sighing I strode through the corridor following the other Slytherins towards the dungeons, a short girl with short black hair and a nose high in the air smirked at me.

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson, welcome to Hogwarts." I nodded at her trying to hide my displeasure of meeting the woman whom tried to ruin my parents' lives. She was indeed a snob, pug face held high and was pale with riches.

"Nice to meet you." Keeping my tone polite I pulled off a typical pureblood, after all I had learnt from the best liar there was; my dad! She turned and kept up with my pace through the darkness.

"So, why did you pick now to come to the most dangerous place in the world?" Damn it, lie!

"Uh, it's more of a personal matter." Oh just great! I looked away towards the stone floor and since she didn't press the matter I believed she bought it. "What do you mean?" Pansy blinked at me.

"You know, the war, you-know-who?" Crap! Panic rushed through my body as I realised. The students chattered quietly as we arrived at the portrait door.

"Basilisk." Inside it looked exactly the same, weird but comforting in a way. The girl named Pansy trotted up to a group of boys leaving me to slink behind. I recognised one of them, a tall tanned boy with dark hair and eyes, he looked just like...Zabini! A smile touched my face as I stood by the black haired pug.

"Oh, this is Lyra, Lyra meet Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." All smirked at me as we stood over by the fire.

"Hey, so you're from America, sweet." I couldn't help but chuckle at Blaise, he was incredibly handsome, maybe more so than his son. Red blush crept up onto my cheeks causing him to smirk. This made me think back to Embry, I missed his comforting smile and smooth voice, seeing his father here only made it worse. I wanted to go home, badly but looking at the situation at hand I was stuck. But why was I here, at this particular time? I had to find out.

* * *

A dark figure walked along the quiet corridors of Hogwarts, his eyes flicked around the shadows as his fingers fidgeted at the collar of his shirt. The sleeve on his left arm was low and almost covered his hand which held a unicorn hair wand. A bright light was coming from it illuminating the stone floor.

He gasped as fingers found his throat and a wand was pressed into his chest. Dark eyes glared at him making the young boy's face curl up into a sneer.

"What do you want Zabini?" Embry said nothing letting his gaze do the scaring, this was a trick passed down by his father.

"Where is Lyra Parkinson?" Trevor was startled by the subject and blinked.

"How should I –"

"Don't play games with me! I know you're up to something, try anything and you'll have me to answer to got it?" He pushed the boy back against the wall so hard that Trevor hit his head. Groaning he glared at Embry and raised his wand.

"You think you're so high and mighty! Well that's all about to change." Before Embry could question him Trevor was off down the corridor striding away into the shadows. Sighing heavily he turned away letting his wand fall to his side defeated. Stars lit the gloomy sky as fresh air brushed against his tanned face.

"Where are you Ly?" Longing eyes lifted to the horizon and the earth breathed a sigh.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, hope it was ok, so short as well.**


	9. I hate dad

**Well good news everyone! I'm back once more! I'm so focused on finishing this story that I had a dramione dream last night...weird! **

**Draco: Ew! We don't want to know! **

**Me: Oh shut it ferret. (he smirks) **

**Hermione: Explain again why people want us to be a couple. **

**Draco: Yeah, I mean look at her! I'm worthy of model material. (Herm glares) **

**Me: This is gonna be a long day folks. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: I hate dad**

"What's wrong?" There was commotion in the courtyard. Hermione was surrounded by a group of her friends, some I recognised, others not. Harry and Ron were whispering to each other. Both were dressed in red and gold Quiditch uniforms. I smirked.

"Hermione has a secret admirer!" Padma giggled next to her twin.

"Really?" She sent me a quick look before shoving the letter into her pocket.

"Maybe it's Mclaggen, I've seen how he stares at you." Harry offered earning a sickening glare from my mother. I chuckled as the crowd finding dwindled off.

"So boys you just come back from practise?" They grinned and nodded, for the frist time they all noticed my attire.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin Quidtich kit?" I grinned at Ron's surprised face.

"I'm trying for the team of course." My mother's eyes widened.

"But you can't!" I frowned at her.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous!" I rolled my eyes and adjusted my gloves.

"Please, you're the one whom wanted to disown me." A pink blush covered her cheeks. "Well gotta go, see you in class." I strode away from their worried faces and towards the pitch. Butterflies danced in my stomach at the anticipation of flying once more. How I loved it! The rush, the thrill and not to mention a chance to spend quality time with 'dad'.

When I arrived the pitch was swarming with boys, I could only see two other girls. Gulping back my anxiousness I strode towards the crowd picking up a broom as I went. I could see Blaise Zabini nod to me, I returned the gesture and stood next to him as the group formed a line in front of the Captain. The wind messed with my blond hair forming a curtain in front of my eyes. I had to find out why here, why now? There must have been a reason I was sent to this particular time in history, and it wasn't Parkinson's doing. The spell chooses its own pattern at will. How dare he use an illegal curse on me though!

"So what postion?"

"Hmm?" I blinked out of my daydream at Zabini's smirk.

"Which position the squad?"I blushed a little but hid it quickly, Malfoys never blushed.

"Oh uh, beater, I have a good arm." He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Really, well we'll see. I'm a beater myself, helping out Draco with picking the squad." My eyes flickered.

"Can you tell me Blaise, is Da –Draco alright? He seems so pale, almost ill." Blaise's smile fell off his face as he looked at his friend.

"I don't know these days Lyra, he doesn't speak to anyone." I nodded in understanding as we both fell silent.

"BLAISE!" I winced at the harsh tone of my father, Blaise rushed towards the captain nodding as he spoke in hushed tones. Finally after watching everyone else perform and get turned up or signed up it was my time to shine. I advanced towards the Captain with the other two candidates. Draco's hair was stuck to his head with gel and silver eyes flared angrily. He inspected the other to first then me, and I swear the flames in his eyes ignited even further. An unattractive sneer graced his features. "What are _you _doing here!" Holding my head high I met his gaze and focused, and I was good being taught by the master after all.

"To get a place in the team." A muscle in his eye twitched and he looked towards Blaise and Nott was it?

"Get into positions, you three over there." He stalked towards me and pushed past. "Watch your back." I glared at him.

"I will."

* * *

I stalked into the great hall pushing my way past first years in a very Slytherin type way. Harry looked up from the table and whispered to the others. Three heads popped up to stare at me. I sat down next to Ron's sister, Ginny? They all stared at me.

"You know...you look just like Malfoy right now." My gaze burnt holes into Weasely's head.

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" Ron gulped. He was looking rather ill today.

"Sorry, it's the scowl."I growled under my breath and stabbed my finger nails into the wood.

"What is it Lyra?" Hermione asked softly, you sounded so much like my mother back home. My heart physically broke.

"Malfoy refused to let me on the team, even though I was better than those other two losers." Harry chuckled at me earning a well deserved glare. "He said I didn't belong on the pitch."

"Well, that's Malfoy alright!" We snickered and like an act of higher power that certain person strode into the hall looking ever so pale. We all turned to stare at him, my eyes hardened into a steel stare. He was dressed in his green Quiditch robes whilst I had changed into my green jumper that had been given to me. It was the game this afternoon. Ron suddenly bolted from his seat only to get pulled back down by Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He thinks he'll do badly on the pitch." Ron gulped and kept his gaze on the wooden table. I shook my head.

"You were fine last time."

"It's only Slytherin, but be careful please."

"Live a little Hermione." I giggled at her expression as both boys high fived each other and left the table. I shook my head at them and pulled on Hermione's arm. We laughed as we walked through the corridors towards the pitch but sadly being Slytherin was not a good position right then.

"Hey Lyra!" I turned wincing sat the sound, a group of my fellow Slytherins strode towards us, Hermione tensed. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise and Draco were looking at us oddly, my dad's two sidekicks were whispering. I placed on a polite smile and held my head high.

"Hello, ready for the game?" Pansy and Draco glared at us whilst Blaise kept his calm smile.

"What are you doing with the Mudblood!" My smile at Pansy's remark. I unlinked my arm with my mum and strode towards her with full intention. She seemed to panic a little as I got closer, sharing looks with Draco but he said nothing to reassure her.

"What do you just say?" She blinked twice.

"Surely you know what filth you are hanging around with?" My mouth twitched as I looked back at Hermione standing alone rigidly. My gaze quickly flashed to Draco angrily before turning to the hated witch in front of me.

"The only filth I see is people like you." Blaise snickered as Pansy gaped at me, even my father hid a smirk.

"Excuse me!" I smirked at her, a Malfoy smirk.

"Did you honestly think that you were surrounded by boys for a reason? It's people like you Pansy: self-centered, arrogant prats that taint of world and blood. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from muggleborns." Her mouth opened and closed several times whilst her eyes were as wide as saucers. Draco linked eyes with me for a second and I saw something, but it was quickly hidden in storm clouds. "Now if you'll excuse me, good luck today boys." I turned my back and smiled at my mum, she was beaming with pride.

"I must have taught you well."

"You did."

"Look out!" She whispered. I turned whipping out my wand as Pansy hurled a spell at me.

"Petrificus Totalus!" With a squeak the pureblood girl fell to the ground around a group of sniggering boys. "Come on." I pulled on Hermione's arm as she giggled.

* * *

**Well how was it? Too weird? **


	10. Believe me

**So, how is everyone? I'm currently enjoying study leave so looks of time to revise...and write! Enjoy! Please, comments are very welcome. **

**Harry: I'm bored. **

**Me: Don't start, I juts got rid of ferret boy. **

**Harry: Ok. **

**Ron: Where's Hermione? (we shrug) **

**Ginny: Harry, wasn't she with you doing potions homework? **

**Harry: Uh, yeah. But she was working so hard I left. **

**Me: What potion? **

**Harry: Amortentia. **

**Me: (gasps) I can I have some! (All stare at me) **

**Ginny: Why? (I wiggle my eyebrows) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Believe me**

My fingers drummed on the polished cherry wood desk in the Slytherin common. It was exactly the same as before only...stranger. Cold breeze blew on my face from the window causing my attention to falter. Two golden eyes stared back at me making me jump. The owl hooted softly, it was black, a beautiful bird...I recognised it though...

It was Ceasar! My dad's owl, only younger and cute looking now.

I reached up for the letter in its beak, but my action caused the bird to bite me. I hissed and remembered his bad temper, stupid bird! Snatching the letter he flew off out into the night sky. Opening the note my eyes focused on the elegant handwriting.

**_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes. _**

**_Come alone. _**

**_DM_**

I frowned at the note and looked around to make sure everyone else was in bed, it past 11 o'clock. Forcing back my yawn I quietly grabbed my wand and slipped out of the room unnoticed. The corridors were silent, eerie and dark. No ghosts walked at this time of night, no patrols, no students up to no good. I focused on the beat of my heart as it hammered in my chest. I felt so cold, so alone and...and afraid. As if something evil was at work and I had disturbed it.

The stairs up to the tower on the second floor were in pitch blackness.

"Lumos." I whispered as a flicker of light illuminated out of my wand. Fingers knew the wood well, the dark mahogany smooth texture, a tiny inscription on the length:

**_May magic keep you always_**

As my middle finger traced the delicate letters I felt moisture grow in my eyes. I was alone in the other looking out at the dark sky and black lake as stars dance in its waters. The moon loomed above me shining some light on the room so I could see the clutter of telescopes and shadows. Hands felt the cool bars on the balcony and I sighed.

The fear, worry and sorrow I kept welled up overflowed through my body. Tears fell uncontrollably down my cheeks. I thought of my mother sitting crying, worried sick for me; my father trying to comfort her but unable to hid his worry. My best friends trying their best to find a way out for me, a way back. Embry...oh dear Embry...I could see his eyes, his bright smiles, almost feel comforting arms around me. More tears fell to the ground, now that I was alone I could finally let myself feel everything, be myself.

I tensed as a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around instinctively pointing my wand at the intruder. Silver eyes bore into mine as an expressionless face stared back covered in shadow. My shoulders were shaking as tears rolled down my cheeks. The vibrations travelled up my arm and shook the wand. Something softened in his eyes, silver seemed to melt slightly. I lowered my arm until the hand with my wand fell to me side limp. Blood rushed to my cheeks and embarrassment of being caught crying sunk in, I had to turn my eyes to the floor.

"What did you want this time?" My cold tone made him twitch but remain silent. I sighed and turned back to the view placing both hands on the railing.

"Why were you crying?" He spoke in a quiet tone much like the one he would talk to my mother with. It only brought back memories of my childhood and I sobbed some more.

"I feel so alone, I want to go home, I don't...it's not my place here." He stood next to me studying the ground below. Lips were pulled into a tight line, how I wished to see the happy man back home, with eyes alive with joy.

"It's not so bad."

"Huh?"

"To be alone, you can't be hurt." Silver merged with silver as his sad eyes flicked to mine. They stayed on me, my face, eyes and hair. "You remind me so much..."

"Dad – "

"Don't call m that!" He growled, sneer appearing. One of my own appeared.

"I can't stop it. It's ingrained in me to call you by that endearment." His hands hit the metal railing and he turned angrily running hands through his hair. I stayed where I was fuming.

"You are not my daughter." I snorted and shook my head.

"I can finally sympathise with mother for putting up with you all those years." Quickly I faced him causing him to jump back. "When are you going to get off your high horse and face the truth? Fine, I don't care who you think I am but just...just don't...stop treating me with contempt. Yes, I'm pureblood, yes I'm probably embarrassing the entire magical world by being seen in public with a muggleborn. I'm not like you, I don't believe what you believe. You taught me to be my own person so I am!" He was struck frozen as I screamed at his surprised face. I brushed away a tear as the grip on my wand tightened. But what caught of me guard was the fact that he laughed a smile on his face.

"Dear Merlin! You even sound like her! Oh damn!" Pink flushed my face as he doubled over in laughter, I was not used to being laughed at.

"Draco Malfoy, stop laughing at me!" But his laughter continued. It was contagious and soon I could feel the smile taking over. After several minutes we were both laughing our heads off as we sat on the Astronomy Tower floor looking out at the night sky.

"Tell me, where did you learn to speak with such passion? Surely not me!" I couldn't control the chuckle that escaped.

"When I was four you and mum had an argument and used all sorts of language. The next day I got angry and called Grandpa a...well you don't want to know." He chuckled looking at me in disbelief.

"I'd pay good money to see his face." We grew quiet as the night drew on. I plucked a tiny white feather from his jacket and held it up to the light, watching as it floated out towards the lake.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just...needed to be close to you." A grin grew on my face, this was the person I knew. "Funny actually, I keep finding myself protecting you." The grin fell as I realised.

"Is that why I was kept out of the Quiditch game?" Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Um, yeah, it all sounds so strange, I'm not meant to be so..." His pale features darkened, the colour fled from his cheeks. Carefully, slowly my hand went out and took his left arm. Silver orbs watched me in panic as I rolled up the sleeve to reveal the horrid image. Skull with a snake.

The dark mark.

He yanked it out of my grasp and cradled the limb as if it were hurt.

"I hate myself for this..."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I don't. I'm not..."

"You're not a bad person."

"I've done things that would shock you."

"But you're not a killer, you won't lose your soul Draco." Eyes softened and his arm went around my shoulders.

"We'll see." We both stood to take our leave when something caught my eye. A piece of parchment fell from his pocket and landed in front of me. I picked it up and opened it as he saw and turned in horror. "NO!" A grin appeared once more.

"I knew it!" He tried to grab it from me but missed.

"Give it back Lyra!"

"Wait until mum finds out!" He growled in irritation.

"Lyra! That's not funny!" I laughed at him running away but he was bigger than me and snatched the parchment from me.

"Malfoy has a crush on Her –" But my chant was hushed by his hand lover my mouth.

"Shush." Footsteps echoed on the stairs and my eyes widened. Draco whispered something and Filch appeared. Mrs. Norris right behind him.

"Someone up here my sweet?" The cat meowed or more like croaked. I held my breath and didn't blink. The cat came towards us and I stifled a whimper, I closed my eyes. Soon enough they left and we were in darkness once more. He removed his hand and fled, leaving me alone in the tower. Wind ruffled my hair and made me shiver.

* * *

**So, ok? **


	11. Going home

**Wow, I'm on a roll today! Three in one day yay! Hope you are all enjoying this story and please you can criticise it or comment, I love to talk to people...well...when I'm not in a bad mood that is ;) **

**Draco: Stupid girl. **

**Me: What was that? **

**Draco: I heard you dreamt about me last night... (I blush)**

**Me: Known of your business. (smirks at me) **

**Draco: Oh I believe it is! **

**Me: Uh...help me please. Enjoy whilst I find a frying pan... **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Going home **

"Draco!" The blond man rushed over to where his wife was staring up at the darkening sky. "It's just it was in our sixth year."

"Yes." Hermione looked up at him meeting silver that caressed her face. Arms wrapped around her waist as she cried into his chest. Hands rubbed her shoulders as the empty feeling of loss filled every corner of his soul. "She's fine love, probably causing some havoc in our past." She chuckled lightly but remained in his arms.

"My baby, who knows where she could be? What's she's facing?" Draco remained silent studying the threatening sky over head. Clouds swirled and morphed above them blocking out the sun. A chorus of loud bangs on the wooden door made them jump and his scowl reappeared. Dropping his wife Draco stalked over to the door and wrenched it open to see three frightened faces.

"What do you three want?"

"Forgive us sir, but we think we've found a cure." His eyes widened at the younger Potter and ushered them inside.

"What is it boys?" Embry smiled at her and placed an old tattered book on the table. She was immediately intrigued watching as he opened it to a page near the middle and blowing away the dust. James and Albus Potter stood frozen to the spot waiting for the 'no, you're wrong' from the scary Potions Master. Hermione's fingers travelled over the text Embry pointed to and she gasped.

"What's is it Hermione?"

"Where did you find this book boys?" Wide brown eyes bore into the boys as he gulped looking back to the other two. Albus stepped forward clearing his throat.

"My dad told us about it and where he hid it. So we went to the Room of Requirement and found it lying there." Hermione cradled the Advanced Potions Book in her arms and turned to Draco with a hopeful look.

"Draco, we have to do it now." He nodded and looked back to the boys.

"Come with us." Keeping up with his longer legs was something they all found difficult. The dungeons were dark and cold as Draco tore open the Potions classroom door. It was empty after all it was a Saturday. They began to collect equipment, ingredients of the strangest kind. Silver eyes were focused on the scribbled notes surrounding the text. Hermione smiled at the boys and watched as Draco busily got to work.

"Albus, James I need you to go and get McGonagol at once. Tell her I sent you." After nodding quickly the two boys ran from the room.

"Zabini, get me some Unicorn hairs." Draco ordered. The tanned boy ran to the ingredient room. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I do hope so, who knew Snape's book would come in useful?" They chuckled. Embry came back with teh hair and Draco chucked it in creating flames with his wand.

"There's a catch though."

"What?" He met her eyes.

"This is a retrieving potion, a person must take it and retrieve the person from that timeline in less than 1 minute otherwise the potion won't work." Hermione frowned at him as he poured in some more ingredients.

"I'll go." They both turned to stare at the boy standing defiantly in the centre of the room.

"No." Was the only sound that escaped Draco's mouth. Embry frowned.

"Please professor, I understand you and I don't see eye to eye but Lyra's my best friend. I can't lose her."

"You think we want her lost either?" He challenged snarling at the boy.

"Draco, let him go." Silver flicked to brown.

"What?"

"Blaise was your best friend at school or have you forgotten?" Draco looked down at the simmering cauldron. "Now, you must be quick understand Mr. Zabini?" Embry nodded curtly. Loud bangs erupted outside and shook the building, they all shared a worried look. Hermione left the room and found a window, several students past her with worried faces. The darkness was spreading around the school.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Nevil! What's going on?" The man looked from her to the window and gulped back.

"We've been told to get all the students inside, we're under attack Hermione."

"What from who?"

"Deatheaters." Hermione's face fell in shock of their situation. Nevil's hand curled into a fist.

"I'll join the other teachers." He nodded and continued his duty of ushering students into the hall. Longbottom could be quite scary if needed to be.

* * *

I was frozen to the spot.

I watched as Snape strode past me, robes flying everywhere, with a levitating Draco Malfoy following behind. He was covered in blood. My eyes widened in shock.

"Professor?" The cold eyes hit my face.

"Go back to your dormitory Miss Malfoy." I followed them both.

"Please sir!" He stopped abruptly and gave me what looked like a scowl however he face was covered in shadow.

"Very well, come along."

In the hospital ward Draco was lying on one of the beds, Madam Pomfrey had just finished attending to his wounds and given him a potion. Silver eyes stared straight at the ceiling. The witch gave me a quick look before she left the room leaving me to sit next to my father. How could he have gotten in this state? My hand curled gently around his cold one and still his eyes didn't move from the fixed position. I noticed the fine lines of blood in my fingernails and held back a gasp.

"Draco?" Nothing. "Draco, please?"

He just lay there an emotionless expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"I was weak." At last a response!

"It depends on what you did dad." He face didn't move but I could tell he was angry.

"I am not your father, I am Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy. I have a mission or else..."

"Or else what?" He face turned to me and the snarl grew on his lips. I retreated my hand and stood. A figure rushed into the room followed by another.

"Oh Draco!" It was Pansy. I grumbled under my breath before she pushed past me and leant against the bed. I sniggered silently as he looked the other way. Blaise put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded to him smiling.

"How's he doing?" I shrugged.

"Won't talk to me." Blaise nodding looking over at his friend ignoring a babbling Pansy and chuckled. I took the opportunity to study him, he was much like his son.

"We'll soon sort him out."

"Blaise, your son's very proud of you." His eyes flew to mine but nothing was said. We stood in silence before an angry Pomfrey came in and shoed us all away.

"Wait." A quiet voice called out to me. Pomfrey nodded at me and whispered 2 minutes. Holding myself high I strode over to him and sneered down.

"What?" He didn't say anything but pushed something into my hand and nodded. I nodded back looking down at what it was. But suddenly that was a crack and something grabbed my waist. I was being pulled backwards and then falling.

Falling.

Down and down into darkness.

I woke up with a start on the hospital bed with a figure laying groaning on the floor.

* * *

**Exciting huh? ;) **


	12. All Over

**Heya people! I'm so bored...nothing to do except revise and stuff, read, draw and paint. God I sound like a right weirdo don't I? LAST CHAPTER! However I am starting a new dramione story soon so watch out! Love you all.**

**Draco: Yep, weird is the definition of you. **

**Me: Gee thanks! **

**Draco: You asked. **

**Harry: I vote we all ignore him.**

**Ron: I second that! (Draco scowls) **

**Me: Hey guys remember your first year? **

**Harry: Aboslutely! **

**Me: Well if you could have seen into the future would you have pushed Malfoy out of the boat? (All stare) **

**Draco: I hate you Lycan. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: All over **

Blink.

Blink.

Once more.

White blinding. I was sitting upright on one of the hospital beds looking at the wall. Groaning from the floor made me look down, a figure was lying on the stone floor moaning. It was Embry!

"Oh dear Merlin Embry!" I leapt off of the bed and helped him up, seeing him made the waterworks flow and my arms went to his waist hugging him tightly to me. The boy laughed and embraced me.

"You have know idea how happy I am to see you."

"I second that." We chuckled before things sunk in. I unwrapped myself and stared down at my closed fist. There, the most beautiful thing sat in my palm: a silver ring in the shape of a dragon roared up at me, wings were outstretched and the tail twisted around to fit the finger. I felt a smile grace my face before Embry gave me a questioning look.

BOOM!

We both jumped and looked around.

"What's going on?"

"The castles under attack that's what!" I gaped.

"By who!"

"Deatheaters." A chill ran down my spine. Deatheaters, they tried to kill my parents. Tried to take me life. To hurt my friends. Embry's warm hand enclosed around my cold one. "Come on."

The corridors were empty. Darkness filled every crevice, you would have thought it was night time. I followed my friend worriedly through the darkness with only our wands for sight and protection. Every shadow of movement sent my senses on alert. Around the second floor corridor I glanced up at the astronomy tower with a sigh, as I turned I screamed falling to the floor as someone collided into me. Groaning I rubbed my arm and stared up into a surprised face.

"Lyra!" James grinned at me and helped me up before squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank god it was you. Albus!" I went to his brother and quickly hugged him before putting on my serious face. "Why is everyone?"

"All in the great hall, except for us of course."

"The teachers are fighting off who they can but..."

"They're struggling Ly. So being the relatives of the great Potter we thought we should help." James chuckled. Another crash shook the castle walls. We all stared at each other in fear.

"Mind if I join your mission?" Their faces lit up like fireworks.

"One big team again huh?"

"Sure are." I smirked in a very Malfoy way. I caressed the ring on my finger before taking off after them down the stairs.

We could hear the shouting before we even reached the courtyard. At the bottom of the clock-tower I ducked to dodge a curse. Embry pulled on my hand and followed Albus' lead to our likely deaths. I stopped as he turned to me. There was something in his eyes that made my soul melt in a way I felt completely lost.

"Lyra, if we, if we don't...I want you to know...I love you." My lips hit him so quickly that he stumbled back a few steps, a smile underneath my lips. Arms wound around me and my hands went to his hair. However, our moment didn't last for long; a deatheater appeared throwing a hex our way.

"Stupify!" Embry screamed and the enemy was thrown back to the floor. The flash of curly brown hair caught my eye. Mum. I ran from the safety of the tower and out into the courtyard where several of the teachers were fighting figures in masks and black cloaks. My world turned red as I saw my father get hit by a spell. My mother screamed and rushed to his aid. Everything went into slow motion. I recognised that woman, dressed in a long black cloak. She smirked and hissed a curse of green flame. I hurled towards my parents. My body moved to it's own accord, hand flew up and mouth curled to form words. The witch turned to me in horror as a ball of blue flame flew towards her. The flame changed shape to that of a dragon roaring with fangs barred.

Silence reigned as she was hit, tumbled backwards towards the cliff. The other deatheaters stared in shock and horror as I stood chest heavy with my actions.

That's when the Aurors arrived. My hand fell to my side as I stared at the cliff frowning. I had taken a life. It felt bad, a burning cold sensation in my head. Hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I looked up into brown eyes.

"Mother, I –" She smiled at me and hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst.

"I missed you so much Ly, are you hurt?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Lyra." I jumped at the deep voice and turned to see my father grinning at me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you dad." I whispered. He rubbed my back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. I'm so happy you're safe." I grinned up at him and looked back at my friends, all safe and smiling. It felt like a dream. Then I remembered something.

"Dad this belongs to you." I reached down and pulled the ring form my finger. Silver yes stared at it in disbelief.

"Where did you find that?" His pale fingers skimmed over the metal in awe.

"A friend...you were really funny back then you know." He flashed a smirk at me and winked.

"That's how I got your mother." I grinned mischievously at him and went to whisper in his ear.

"If you raise my allowance from 6 sickles to 10 I might not let it slip to mum who her secret admirer was." His face went even paler and mouth opened.

"Why you little –"

"Draco, what are you talking about now?" A faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Nothing dear." Hermione smiled and pulled on both our hands. I wiggled my eyebrows whilst my dad glared.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered harshly. I chuckled at his reaction.

* * *

It was a cool night at Hogwarts. It had been several days since the attack and my return to time. I had learnt many things on my adventure but there was still something on my mind. I climbed up the steps carefully to the Astronomy Tower. I longed to see the stars and the place where my father once stood with me.

However, I was not alone in my paradise. I lone figure sat on the wooden floor with his head in his hands. Shoulders shook with silent sobs. My frown covered my features as I stepped towards the figure slowly. The floorboard creaked underneath me and I froze as the figure turned. Black hair flew and a hand ran to his wand. His hand shook as tears ran down his cheeks, eyes that I had seen a hundred times, ones I willed to stab out were filled with so much emotion my heart ached. I held my arms up in submission.

"Easy Trevor, I meant no harm." His face was a broken painting, pale and stone like. He lowered his wand a little but not completely.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I wanted to see the stars." Yeah I sounded stupid but he bought it and lowered his arm fully, leaning against the wall he sobbed some more. I said nothing but moved closer to him, after everything I couldn't find it in me to hate him now. "You're mother would be proud."

"No she wouldn't. I hated that woman ever since I was born. Her life was ruled by hate, as was mine." I gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder feeling it tense. Sad eyes turned to mine. "I never meant to curse you."

"But you did, if it wasn't for me then who?" His gaze hardened and hand curled into a fist around his wand.

"Zabini."

"Why?"

"Because he had the one thing I didn't, could never have." I gulped and was afraid of the answer.

"And that would be?"

"You." My breath caught in my throat as he stared at me, our bodies less that a metre away. "It was my initiation ritual to, to take a life. Your life, mother insisted on it. But I couldn't do it." His hand reached up to my face but fell again. "I wanted to get him away from you so maybe...but it failed."

"Trevor Parkinson." I managed a small smile at him. He forced one back but the sorrow that swam in his eyes controlled. I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug but nothing more. It lasted minutes before I smiled and left the tower. Trevor was smiling and leaned over the railing looking out into the night.

THE END!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Hope you all liked it, look for more from me soon** ;)


End file.
